Scène de Ménage
by attrape-reve
Summary: Seule la literie en est témoin...
1. round 1

BONJOUR  
je vous présente mon premier Hermione/Ron, et mon premier Harry Potter.  
j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
il est d'un point de vue plutôt particulier. Vous verrez bien en lisant de quoi je parle. ^^

C'était vraiment un délice de l'écrire. Je me vois trop la scène dans la tête, j'espère que se sera pareil pour vous et que sa vous fera rire, comme moi je me suis faire rire en l'écrivant.

LISEZ ! RIGOLEZ ! REVIEWER !

_**[ RON vs HERMIONE ]**_

SITUATION: nous sommes dans la sale commune des Griffondors. Le vendredi soir.

Dans la pièce, la tension était palpable. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient avec des éclaires dans les yeux.

**-Oh non ça va recommencer ! **Se lamenta le polochon du fauteuil près du feu.  
**-Mettez vous aux abriiiiiiiiiiis !** Cria la couverture du canapé  
**-Quoi ?** Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le traversin du dortoir  
**-Planque toiiiiiii !** Cria la couverture  
**-Mais pourquoi ?** demanda le traversin  
**-Ah toi tu es nouveau !** Remarqua le polochon  
**-Oui avant j'étais dans le dortoir de Ginny, mais une de ses colocs m'a descendu ce soir, et m'a laissé ici.  
-ah et ben on va tout t'expliquer**. Répondis le polochon  
**-tu vois ces deux là.** Dit l'oreiller du fauteuil le plus apprécié, le chef de la literie en désignant Hermione et Ron de son pompon dans le coin.  
**-Et ben ils se disputent tout le temps**. Finis sa femme, la couverture  
-**Et quand ils se mettent comme ça, de chaque côté des fauteuils, sa ne présage rien de bon.** Finit l'oreiller  
**-Si Ron à la bêtise de prononcer « Vicky » ça va partir**. Expliqua le polochon Le Polochon  
**-sa va péterrrrrrrr !** Cria la couverture.  
**-ils sont à deux doigts de l'affrontement**. S'affola le polochon  
-**et comment vous voyez ça ?** demanda le nouveau venu.

_**-…ton Vicky.**_Cracha le jeune WEASLEY

**-Attention, affales toi !** Cria la couverture  
**-quoi ?  
-les couvertures et les polochons d'abord** ! Déclara le coussin.  
**-Oh trop tard, elle l'a eut !** remarque l'oreiller  
**-pauvre petit !** Finit la couverture

**-**_**ce n'est pas MON Vicky !!!**_ hurla la jeune femme.

Le traversin du dortoir venait d'être pris en otage dans les mains d'Hermione et se retrouve projeter dans les airs.

**-Et les gars, je voooole**  
**-ouais, mais gare à l'atterrissage. **Se moqua le polochon

Le traversin frappa violement le visage du jeune homme roux.

**-Aie !** Dirent toute les literie  
**-j'ai mal à mes coutures**.  
**-on t'avait prévenus, p'tit.** Répondis le polochon  
**-attention, Bernard (le coussin), je crois que sa va être à ton tour. **Fit remarquer la couverture**  
-c'est partis mon kiki, je suis prêt.**

Ron empoigna le dit Bernard et le lança, mais avant de frapper Hermione. Le coussin ralentis sa course pour n'être qu'une caresse. Et enfin Hermione éclata de rire.

Tout les coussins, polochons, et couvertures poussèrent un soupire de soulagement

**-on est sauvé !  
-aller les gars, tous à vos places, on a encore du boulot !!!** Ordonna L'oreiller. **C'est finit pour ce soir.**

***

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Sa vous a plut ?  
Vous voudriez une suite ou pas ? Je n'en prévois pas, mais si vous en voulez absolument une, je peux trouver une idée, dites moi.

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ^^

Gros bizous.


	2. round 2

…SCENE DE MENAGE…

COUCOU  
et voilà j'ai fait une suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le Premier Os Sinon plus. Et qu'il vous fera rire. Le point de vue et bien vous verrez ce que c'est ( ?). c'est toujours un Ron/Hermione.

BONNE LECTURE !  
RIGOLEZ BIEN !

**[ RON vs HERMIONE ]**

ROUND # 2

Ron était monté dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois de sa vie il fuyait une dispute avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait assez de se battre, d'essayer de se démarquer pour qu'Hermione le voit enfin comme un petit ami potentiel et plus si affinités. Donc il voulait se défouler crier, taper, pour éliminer toute cette frustration contenue.

Ron se jeta sur son lit.

**-houtch, c'est que c'est un faux mince celui-là ! **dit le matelas.  
**-maman, au secours. Huppgfpfp… à l'aide …mupghtnnuumm… MAMAN !!!** Hurla le pauvre petit polochon dont Ron se servait pour ou se frapper la tête, ou coller contre son visage à s'en étouffer.  
**-mais il va tuer mon bébé. Chérit fait quelque chose ! **dit la couette au drap.  
**-je veux bien, mais quoi ?** Réagit le drap.  
**-sissonne-le mon fils**. Dit le matelas qui se trouve être le père du drap et donc par conséquent le grand-père du petit polochon.  
**-OK, junior ferme les yeux.  
-miftfcghhch… j'étouuuuuffe !!! viiiiite !!...  
-JUNIOR !  
-il a tué mon bébé. ASSASSIN ! **Hurlait la couverture.  
**-du calme ma chérie, il est juste évanouit. **

_**« AH, AH. Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ? **_dit Ron.

Le drap venait de s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles.

_**« Ah mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Mon lit m'attaque.  
« ton lit ne t'attaque pas Ron  
« Hermione ?**_ dit Ron surpris. Qu'est ce que tu en sais »  
_**« c'est un objet. Il n'est pas vivant. **_S'indigna Hermione.

**-comment ça on n'est pas vivant. On va leur montrer nous qu'on est vivant !** Cria un coussin.  
**-du calme, les humains ne doivent pas savoir que nous avons un esprit et que nous vivons.**

_**« Mouais. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous là  
« je voulais qu'on s'explique  
« il n'y a aucune explication à faire.  
« moi je crois que si.  
« et bien si tu sais tout, pourquoi tu viens me demander des trucs alors que tu les connais.**_

Hermione resta sans voix

_**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous Hermione ?**_ demanda subitement Ron  
_**« je ne sais pas**_. répondit Hermione en rougissant. Elle avait du mal à déglutir  
_**« alors pourquoi tu rougis ?**_ demanda Ron avec un sourire charmeur et sa voix de velours.

Il s'avança petite à petit vers Hermione, qui elle se reculait de plus en plus jusqu'à être bloquée contre la porte du dortoir.

**-maman qu'est ce qui se passe ? **demanda le polochon  
**-rien mon poussin**  
**-Ah Ah ! Enfin de l'action !!!** S'excitèrent les rideaux  
**-les jumeaux !!!** S'indigna leur mère.  
**-ben quoi !**

Ron était face à Hermione. Ils se fixaient intensément

**-Wou il y a de l'électricité dans l'air !  
-Chris !** Gronda la couverture envers l'un de ses jumeaux

Ron fit un petit sourire à Hermione. Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent.

_**« Qu'est ce qui te prend Ron ?  
« Chute.**_ Dit-il en posant son index sur sa bouche.  
_**« mais t'as complètement fou !  
« oui  
« hein ?  
« je suis fou de toi 'Mione !  
« que… je… euh… quoi !!!**_

Elle fut coupée dans ses monosyllabes par les lèvres de Ron. Il passa ses mains sur les reins de la jeune fille, qu'en a elle, elle se colla à lui, l'agrippant par le cou. Ron prit alors les poignets de sa belle et les colla à la porte au dessus de sa tête. Puis leurs bouches se décolèrent. Ron haletait, Hermione le regardait avec un désir évident.

**-maman, pourquoi elle regarde Ron comme ça. On dirait qu'elle va le manger ?**

Les rideaux se mirent à rire.

**-t'as tout comprit p'tit frère. **Répondirent les jumeaux

Ron avait un sourire de vainqueur et s'amusait beaucoup de la situation.

_**« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Mione ?  
« je te retourne la question !  
« c'est parce que j'ai envie de toi. Alors et toi c'est pourquoi que tu…  
« Tais-toi, embrasse-moi, et fais moi l'amour.  
« à vos ordres Madame  
« Ron ?  
« oui ma chérie ?**_

Hermione sourit à se surnom

_**« Tu parles trop !!!**_

Ron porta Hermione dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit.

**-ah non ! Il y a des enfants ici !** S'indigna la couverture.

Ron commença à enlever la chemise d'Hermione.

**-junior, ferme les yeux !  
-mais maman.  
-FERME LES YEUX !!!  
-d'accord, d'accord**

Le petit polochon replia ses quatre coins en son centre. On aurait dit un petit hérisson qui ses repliait sur lui.

**-ils sont en train de tout me froisser. **Dit le draps  
**-plaint toi pas ! Moi ils m'ont mise en boule par terre**. Répliqua la couverture.  
**-oh ma chérie, rien de décousue !  
-non sa va. Mais junior ne va pas bien  
-ils m'écrasent. Je vois plus rien, je suis aveugle !** s'écria le pauvre petit polochon écraser par le poids de Ron et Hermione  
**-du calme mon coussin.**

Ron et Hermione s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione avait sa tête sur son l'épaule et la main droite sur son cœur. Alors que Ron l'entourait possessivement des ses bras. Le drap les recouvrit jusqu'à la taille.

Puis tout à coup, il y eut du bruit dans l'escalier. Harry montait.

**-brabant de combat ! **Hurla le matelas.  
**-ma puce ?  
-oui papa ?** répondit la taie d'oreiller qui était posée sur le lit de Neville.  
**-passe sous la porte, et demande au tapis de l'escalier de retenir Harry.  
-A vos ordres chef. **

La taie d'oreiller se mit en boule, roula du lit, puis tomba, se déplia et rampa jusque sous la porte. Elle était à moitié dans la chambre à moitié dehors.

**-tapis ?  
-oui taie !  
-on a besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu retiennes Harry le temps où qu'on cache Ron et Hermione où qu'on arrive à les réveiller.  
-reçue 5/5. J'ai carte blanche ?  
-oui.  
-alors c'est comme si s'était fait.  
-merci. **(Puis elle s'adressa à son petit tapis) **Chéri tu peux me décoincer s'il te plait ?**

Le tapis au pied du lit de Ron attrapa la taie d'oreiller par les deux angles qui dépassait et tira dessus. La taie se retrouva sur lui.

**-tu sais que tu es fort mon amour.**

La taie allait s'enrouler avec le tapis pour faire des choses pas très catholiques quand la couverture (sa maman) les réprimanda.

**-on n'a pas le temps pour ça les enfants**.

Le drap continuait à donner ses ordres

**-les tapis mettez vous tous devant la porte. Et bloquée là autant de temps que vous pouvez.** **Les jumeaux, fermez le lit. Et plus vite que ça !** Les baldaquins se refermèrent autour du lit.  
-**vêtements de Ron et Hermione sautez sur le lit ! Allez du nerf.**

Une paire de chaussettes sautaient sur place. Elle n'arrivait pas à monter sur le lit.

**-les pantalons aidez les chaussettes à monter, elles sont trop petites.  
-attention tout le monde est près.**

Le drap découvrit les corps des deux jeunes gens tandis que les rideaux à baldaquins s'agitaient dans tout les sens pour faire de l'air froid et réveiller nos deux amoureux.

**-et c'est qu'on fatigue nous !** haletèrent les jumeaux.

**BOOM**

Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils se regardèrent, avec un sourire Béat.

_**« Aïe, mais ce n'est pas possible ces tapis !**_

Dans un même mouvement Ron et Hermione se regardèrent mais paniqués.

_**« Merde Harry !!**_

Ils s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse. Et juste au moment où ils sortirent du lit, Harry pénétra dans la chambre.

_**« Ah ben vous voila je vous cherchais partout.  
« ah bon ? r**_épondit Ron  
_**« oui, je voulais vous engueuler et vous forcer à vous réconcilier.  
« c'est bon Harry on s'est expliqué.**_ Répondit Hermione, car elle voyait le rouge monter au joues de Ron.  
_**« ok c'est cool.**_

Harry se retourna pour partir. Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour s'embrasser mais Harry venait d'effectuer une rotation de 180 ° pour leur dire un truc. Il resta pétrifié.

_**« VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE ! WOUHOOU ! »**_

Nos trois amis sortirent de la chambre. La porte était restée ouverte.

**-Francis ! C'est toi qui as fait tomber Harry ?  
-oui c'est un truc que ma appris Francine, tu sais le tapis de l'escalier des filles. Enfaites ce n'est pas l'escalier qui devient plat c'est elle qui se tend. Elle m'a dit que c'était bon pour les coutures.  
-oh je vois !** répondit le drap de manière subjective.  
**-bon aller les enfants, je crois qu'on a tous bien mériter une bonne journée de sommeil.**

Toute la literie s'endormie.

**-Qu'est qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ces humains j'vous jure ! ;-)**

_The end_

Alors ça vous a plut ?  
J'espère que je vous ai fais passer un bon moment, que vous avez rire, ou au moins sourit. :D

Je vous souhaite plein de sourires, de rires et de bonne humeur dans votre vie.

Attrape-reve.


End file.
